gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Jenner
Blake Alexander Jenner (born August 27, 1992) is a 26-year-old American singer and actor who is the incumbent winner of the second season of The Glee Project. ''On ''Glee, he portrays Ryder Lynn. He was signed for only 7 episodes, but similar to Samuel Larsen (Joe), Damian McGinty (Rory) and Alex Newell (Unique), his contract was extended. Personal life The youngest of four brothers, Mike, Derrick and Richard, Jenner was interested in music and film growing up. He began playing drums, writing short stories and acting them out at school starting when he was nine years old. While performing in plays throughout middle school and high school, he also appeared in television commercials. Throughout his youth, Jenner took acting and improvisation classes, participating in his school's drama department and Impromedy, an improv and sketch comedy group based in his hometown of Florida.Blake Jenner: A Varela alumnus journey to 'Glee October 2012. Eager to pursue a career in acting, Blake moved to Los Angeles after graduating a year early in the summer of 2010.Glee Project Champ Blake Jenner August 2012. Jenner was in a relationship with his highschool sweetheart, Maria Correa, who moved from her hometown to live with him in LA. They dated for 3 years.Glee’s Blake Jenner and His Girlfriend Celebrate Thanksgiving 2012 (PHOTO) November 2012. Since February 2013, he has been dating his Glee co-star, Melissa Benoist. They were reported to be engaged in July 2013.Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist Engaged: Glee Costars Set to Tie the Knot July 2013. Their engagement was confirmed in December 2013.Glee's Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner Reveal Wedding Plans Jenner reportedly got married to Benoist in late March 2015,Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner Are Married! Details on the Glee Costars' Secret Wedding however it'd be reveled that the couple got married in June 2013.Supergirl's Melissa Benoist Files for Divorce From Blake Jenner In December 2016, Benoist would file for divorce citing irreconcilable differences for the reason. Career Upon arriving in LA, he worked as a waiter, a clothing store associate, and appeared in films like Wurlitzer, The Truth In Being Right and horror movie Cousin Sarah. He made a guest appearance on ABC family's sitcom Melissa & Joey as jock Miller Collins. Though he has received some rejection he continued to forge ahead because of the love he had for his craft. Soon after in 2012, Jenner was discovered through industry channels to audition for The Glee Project, ''a music-based television reality show. After besting thirteen contestants and winning the second season, Blake is featured as Ryder; the star football player/lead vocalist on the 4th season of the FOX hit, Glee. He later won the Choice TV Breakout Star at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards.2013 Teen Choice Awards: The Winners List August 2013. Filmography Film Television *He has appeared in a commercial for Best Buy. *He has appeared in a commercial for KFC. Links and Social Networks *Facebook *IMDb *News Page *Official Website *Twitter *YouTube Quotes Trivia *He plays the drums and the guitar.ET Live Chat With Glee Star Blake Jenner May 2013. *He cited Jim Carrey as his inspiration for acting after watching his performance in ''Dumb and Dumber. *He is athletic and noted his favorite sports are basketball and football. *In high school, he was a wrestler on his school's wrestling team. He also played varsity football. *His height is 6'2." *He confessed that Captain Underpants is his favorite book series. *He enjoys watching The Office and Arrested Development, which are two of his favorite shows. *In his blog, he stated that poetry helps get his feelings out in the world easier. By the end of eighth grade, he won a state-level critic’s choice award in the monologue category. *He always wanted to go to Australia. *He is known for being musically inclined, yet has never had a musical lesson taught by a professional. *His favorite color is blue. *He knows how to juggle.Blake Jenner Talk About His Upcoming Role on Glee September 2012. *One of his dream roles is a role similar to Leonardo DiCaprio's in Basketball Diaries. *He is deathly afraid of snakes. Blake's Video Diary: Fearlessness July 2012. *He has a wide range of favorite artists and his favorite genre is rock. *Michael Jackson is one of his inspirations to become a musical entertainer. He would watch his music videos when he was younger. The Way You Make Me Feel is his favorite MJ song and the one song he would like to sing if he were given the chance to on Glee. *He played Creon in his high school’s production of Oedipus Rex.In high school, I did Oedipus Rex and I played Creon...one of my favorite roles! #TheGleeProject August 2012. *If he had to choose one person from the cast to duet with on Glee it would be Darren Criss. *On the Glee Project, he was closest to Michael, Nellie and Abraham. Five Things You Don't Know About Blake Jenner August 2012. *To keep his Glee Project win a secret until the finale show aired, he referenced Harry Potter and how everyone couldn't say the name of Voldemort. *Monkeys and dogs are his favorite animals. *He can't live without music, movies, his family and his car. *In his freetime, he likes running while listening to music. *He was picked on in junior high for joining the drama club. According to Blake, they were looked on as "aliens." *After witnessing a schoolmate getting beat up, he has been a supporter to the fight against bullying. *His favorite character on Glee is Finn. *In an interview for KingMac.com he said that the hardest elimination for him was Nellie. *He did his senior coursework through Florida Virtual School. *As shown in the Glee Project 2: Romanticality ''promo, when it comes to singing, his vocal weakness are harmonies. *His favorite song to perform on the Glee Project competition was ''Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You by Foreigner.Glee Project Interview With Blake Jenner, Abraham Lim and Charlie Lubeck July 2012. *Blake owns a teacup Maltipoo named Milli. *He enjoys outdoorsy activities like hiking. *His drama coaches from back home, Ozzy Quintana and Ray Bode, praise him often and said that he was not afraid to take risks and put himself out there in order to become successful. Maintaining contact with both mentors, Jenner would often ask for criticism of his performance. *He has a homosexual brother, Ricky, whom he would watch Glee with back home. *One of his odd jobs was being a parrot salesman. *He also worked at Johnny Rockets and as a waiter.Glee Project 2 Winner Blake Jenner - Exclusive August 2012. *In the Glee Project, he went the longest without getting any negative feedback (5 episodes). *His favorite candy are Twizzlers. *When he was seven years old, he had an extremely strong crush on Bubbles, The Powerpuff Girl. *Jessica Biel and Scarlett Johansson are his ultimate celebrity crushes. *While working at a drive thru, he would practice his accents and even did impersonations. He also frequently loved to do old man voices and then watch the customer's reaction when they came to the window. *According to his Access Hollywood interview, when talking about his favorite celebrities, Blake claimed he can imitate Ryan Reynolds and can also do 'The Grinch Face'. He also wrote a letter to Jim Carrey when he was younger, but never got a response. He is still waiting for one.Glee Project Winner Blake Jenner Ready For A Love Interest On Glee August 2012. *He says during Season 1, he was rooting for Damian and Cameron. *He is Caucasian, German, White and Spanish. His mother is from Cuba. *He has an obsession for gummy candies. *If he wasn't an actor, he would want to become a teacher. *His go-to song is Drops of Jupiter ''by Train. *The Miami Dolphins are his favorite football team. *Asked to choose which Disney Princess he had to be, he picked Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid because she could breathe underwater. *His favorite teenage cult-classic movie is The Breakfast Club.Which Cult Classics And Disney Princesses Do These Famous People Love August 2013. *He is the only Glee Project winner to become a regular Glee cast member. *His favorite superheroes are The Flash and Spider-Man. *He knows how to skateboard. *If given a superpower, he'd like to fly. *Before acting, he once performed skits at the Roxy Theatre. *He has also worked with Groundlings, a comedy troupe in Los Angeles.The Groundlings Performers – Blake Jenner 2012-2013. *One of his most recent Groundlings ''guest shows were with Ian Brennan and Michael Hitchcock, executive producer and writer of Glee respectively. It was called ''Cookin' With Gas.Hey guys! Check out the @groundlings show (Cookin With Gas) I'm in tomorrow night with @hitchmichael and Ian Brennan! It's gon' be crazeee March 2013. *He was rated number 63 on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012.TV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012 December 2012. *He is the second Glee actor to make an appearance on Supergirl. The first being Melissa Benoist, the third Peter Facinelli and the fourth Grant Gustin. Gallery bj1.jpg bj2.jpg bj3.jpg bj4.jpg bj5.jpg bj6.jpg bj7.jpg bj8.jpg bj9.jpg bj10.jpg bj11.jpg bj12.jpg bj13.jpg bj14.jpg bj15.jpg bj16.jpg jakeblenner.png jakeblenner2.png GleeCastSAG.png HBSAG.jpg ABHVSAG.jpg BHSVSAG.jpg BlakeHenesssa.jpg ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo1_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo2_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo3_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo4_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers Blake (1).jpg Blake (2).jpg Blake (3).jpg Blake (4).jpg Blake (5).jpg Blake (6).jpg Blake (7).jpg Blake (8).jpg Blake Jenner 1.gif tumblr_mk70x3wTb41rvtsnxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk70mctA1A1rvtsnxo1_500.jpg Blake7.jpg Blake6.jpg Blake5.jpg Blake4.jpg Blake3.jpg Blake2.jpg Blake1.jpg GleeCastS5BTS ChordOverstreet Twitter.png 15045 680492798632831 779632453 n.jpg Blake and Melissa.jpg 778e7da8fd5111e2919b22000a9f1988_7.jpg bda9ce62fd4911e29deb22000a1f9355_7.jpg tumblr_mr0x2nAzqm1s0gy4po1_500.png tumblr_mr1hhoKiTw1s8ai35o1_500.jpg tumblr_mr25esRgrk1st0h2uo1_500.jpg jdjdj.gif jenner-s-s-s.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Jennoist TCA.jpg Blake_2013_TeemCAs.jpg Melissa_and_Blake_2013_TCAs.jpg Bliss.png BSYqgwFCUAATb-5.jpg BSYqafnCMAAAkPU.jpg tumblr_ms06yrU2g91sqt62mo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ms06yrU2g91sqt62mo2_1280.jpg 589_10200765843162447_477467389_n.jpg whatastud.jpg BlakeEvent3.jpg BlakeEvent2.jpg BlakeEvent.jpg Jennoist4.jpg Jennoist3.jpg Jennoist2.jpg Jennoist1.jpg tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o4_250.gif tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mt70fiTvL21s8ai35o5_250.gif Jennoistpic.jpg b1d4f764fe3511e2b95622000a9e01c5_7.jpg tumblr_mtjy5cdG121ryfl9so1_500.jpg tumblr_mtjznuH8PC1ryfl9so1_500.jpg blake melissa.jpg tumblr_mtv8ttrVQA1sju8qjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtv8dcNz391sju8qjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o2_250.gif tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o3_250.gif tumblr_mu6ai9JvfG1s8ai35o4_250.gif BV1GUBZCYAEG8sC.png BV1GkygCMAAemo7.png BV1GIzHCMAAo2HQ.png Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so7 250.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so6 500.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so4 250.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so3 500.jpg Tumblr mu7ezfNfZp1ryfl9so1 500.jpg Tumblr mvctuo426b1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Blake and Melissa TTP4.jpg Melissa and Blake TTP2.jpg Melissa and Blake TTP.jpg Blake TTP.jpg Blake TTP2.jpg tumblr_my8s7xjZXr1sthi46o1_500.jpg blakeandmelissa.jpg blakeLOL.jpg Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mzqhjiGJJn1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Blake arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Blake arrives at Glee's 100th episode celebration Blake and Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration-2.jpg Blake and Melissa at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg Tumblr n2w9x6HIUG1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_n7bs7g3pTT1ryfl9so2_250.png Tumblr_n7bs7g3pTT1ryfl9so3_500.png Tumblr_n7bs7g3pTT1ryfl9so1_1280.png Tumblr_n7bs7g3pTT1ryfl9so4_1280.png Tumblr_n7awtrst0P1t39kvzo1_500.png Tumblr n9cud6NL7y1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n9cud6NL7y1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr_najvvktNmm1srbpfno1_500.jpg tumblr_nadlv0bR5q1txokrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_naeyl9YJaT1ryfl9so1_500.jpg tumblr_naf1mtjDdG1sydueso2_r1_250.png tumblr_naf5maOosq1qfrlc5o1_500.jpg tumblr_naf8i2Efal1sqt62mo1_500.jpg tumblr_nah0sw3F441srbpfno2_500.jpg tumblr_naophkFYpy1srbpfno1_500.jpg tumblr_nazc7k1rdA1tszyjbo1_500.jpg tumblr_nazdm3SAOG1tfpy7po1_500.jpg tumblr_nazk6onrVX1srbpfno1_500.jpg tumblr_nazom03Rft1srbpfno1_500.jpg BlakeJ motion masturbating.gif Tumblr nd578nSPsT1ryfl9so6 250.gif Tumblr nd578nSPsT1ryfl9so5 250.gif Tumblr nd578nSPsT1ryfl9so4 250.gif Tumblr nd578nSPsT1ryfl9so3 250.gif Tumblr nd578nSPsT1ryfl9so2 250.gif Andy's future husband (1) Andy's future husband (2) Tumblr nhhjk10b5L1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ni0sahU8761r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ni0sahU8761r4ezfzo1_250.jpg Tumblr niltnkjCyR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nipf8uwlSe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_njfwgfVzst1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njj4exy0ST1u4mf2zo1 500.png tumblr_njq5dkW4pb1r4ezfzo1_r2_1280.png BlakeandMelissa pinkcarpet2.jpg BlakeandMelissa pinkcarpet1.jpg Tumblr nlfhdss4oz1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-07-14-45-50-1.png Screenshot 2015-04-07-14-45-39-1.png Melissa and Blake .jpg tumblr_nn3sl6UjMh1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqubzp6RdV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqubzp6RdV1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nquc1pt4wb1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nquc1pt4wb1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrdap8m3g11r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ns6limNrlR1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ntr9lrGsBj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nu4ypa9CZk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nvqaixjPNb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nw2nm4gzds1srbpfno1_500.png tumblr_nw2nm4gzds1srbpfno2_500.png Tumblr nwun728AKH1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nwun728AKH1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nwulpbJbOn1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ny1uybJRLO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nyuhm36RuT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nyuhm36RuT1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzs4l4RAOk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0rg41rHY61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0rg41rHY61r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0ripmbMnk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0ymp2VP7t1r4ezfzo1_1280.png Tumblr_o0ymp2VP7t1r4ezfzo2_1280.png Tumblr_o1bd0nmlqz1r4ezfzo1_1280.png Tumblr_o1bd0nmlqz1r4ezfzo2_1280.png Tumblr_o1bd0nmlqz1r4ezfzo3_1280.png Tumblr_o1kbnk0pgf1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr o3vhxnMw991r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_o4z2ozq24s1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4z2ozq24s1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4z2ozq24s1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4z2ozq24s1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4z2ozq24s1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4z2ozq24s1r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4z2ozq24s1r4ezfzo7_1280.jpg Tumblr o8d5g9T0Tw1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr odpo85q3AT1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_ok9k2uw0of1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ok9k2uw0of1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ok9k2uw0of1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ok9y5s9e4I1r4ezfzo1_1280.png Tumblr_ok9y5s9e4I1r4ezfzo2_1280.png Tumblr_p5qr70fodT1tfpy7po1_540.jpg Videos References Category:Actors Category:The Glee Project Winners Category:The Glee Project Contestants